With Me
by drabblesandthoughts
Summary: "What did I get myself into." When Bella goes to confront Jacob and meets the wolves instead, she slaps Paul in the face, and he imprints. Thrust into the world of wolves and love sooner than Bella expected, what's a girl to do? And when Edward finally comes back, how will he handle Bella not loving him any longer?
1. Chapter 1

Trees flew past me as I ran through the woods, heading for the location Sam had flung at me through the link in our minds. As I raced there, I seen Jared flashing by to my left, and knew he got the message as well. A shout split through the air, and I honestly felt bad for the poor kid. I knew how bad it sucked, the feeling of your skin ripping apart, bones cracking as they melded for the first time into those of a wolf. It was not a fun experience.

When we reached the clearing, Jacob was pretty much ready to phase. He was freaking out, shaking and convulsing while trying to fight it, and yelling and attacking Sam, something about taking his friends and some cult he was a part of. He looked over and saw me and Jared pacing behind some trees and I think that's what finally made him snap. Out of protection to himself.

In seconds his thoughts joined ours, voicing the same questions we all had when we first phased. At least we were in wolf form when he phased. For almost a full day no one was there for me. I ran through the woods, aimlessly for almost 20 hours straight before Sam phased again and I was able to talk to him.

I paced around the clearing as I listened to Sam explain briefly what was happening to him, on and on. Jacob seemed to handle it really well, which was no surprise as he was the destined alpha. I sighed mentally, wanting nothing more than to phase back. Maybe I'd have myself a barbeque when I got back to my house.

_Care to share?_ Jared asked. I forgot he could read my thoughts. Damn wolf link.

_Yeah, meet me at my house when this is done. _I could hear Sam nearing the end of the speech, so I started trotting back toward the Rez.

_Oh, and Jared... Bring your own food._

He whined, and nipped at my heels as we walked so I ran until I reached my house. The rest of the day continued on like a normal day for me. When Billy found out Jacob finally phased he decided to call a bonfire meeting, so him and the other elders could fully explain everything to Jacob, Embry and Quil. The only big commotion was when Sam had to use his alpha authority to forbid Jacob from seeing Bella. I didn't know the girl but from his thoughts as a wolf it was like the sun shone out of her ass. I wouldn't have been at all surprised if she was his imprint.

The next day rolled around and at 6 am I started my rounds, running the perimeter, checking things out, this and that, until three hours later and I was off the hook. That's when it all happened. Sam, Jared and I were walking towards Jacobs house, getting ready to teach him the perimeter and how to do rounds when we heard a rumbling truck pull into Jacobs driveway. Not even five minutes later, some girl walked around the corner of the house, no stomped around the corner of the house and towards us. The glare we were getting would have scared us if we weren't, you know, werewolves.

"What did you all do?" Accusation dripped from her voice. "Jacob didn't want any of this, he didn't want any part of your strange, creepy gang or whatever you guys think you are!" She decided to single me out, and jabbed me in the chest with her last word.

I sighed. She just didn't know.

"Didn't he say that he didn't want to see you or talk to you anymore?" I asked, indifferently. I felt kind of bad after though, seeing the hurt that crossed her face. Then it turned to anger, and quicker than I expected her hand was up, then slapping across my face. I almost lost it, almost phased.

Then our eyes connected, and that was it. Everything shifted, and I felt this feeling in my chest and my stomach down to my toes. I thought maybe I was having a heart attack or something, if that was even possible. Her eyes widen slightly for a second, as if she felt the connection. Then her eyes narrowed again and she put her hands on her hips.

I looked at Sam, eyes wide.

"I need to go." And took off running into the woods. My breathing was erratic, my heart was beating like crazy in my chest and all because of this tiny little thing that had the audacity to smack me across the face. It kinda turned me on though, it meant she had courage.

_Fuck, no, don't think down that path. You haven't even said hello to her yet. She needs respect. If someone ever disrespected her they'd ... What? What am I even thinking I don't even know her ... _thoughts like this continued on for a couple minutes before Sam phased and our minds connected.

I heard his telepathic sigh.

_Here we go... _he mentioned. I growled in response, then kept running.

What did I get myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and I walked back through the woods together. It was quiet, but I liked that. I was thinking about my Bella, wondering how she would react to this. And when I was even going to tell her. That was a whole other problem in itself.

"You know Jacob is going to find out next time you're both wolves together. He's going to lose it."

A growl sounded from my chest. "We'll deal with it then." All I knew was it wasn't going to happen while Bella was around.

Clearing the trees, we walked towards the group, my eyes instantly searching for her. I found her in seconds, sitting on the steps leaning against Jacob's leg, and I almost phased right there. For once though, I held my temper back. It was crazy what this imprint thing can do to you. She looked uncomfortable with the contact once she seen me though, and my wolf grinned.

Sam started talking to the other wolves, Jacob and Bella were having there own conversation. Obviously she knew what we were.

"Hey Bella, you should come to the bonfire tonight." I called out, surprising myself.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah," he seconded. "You can even crash at my place, I'll sleep on the couch."

_She should be with us.  
_My wolf growled. I really needed to keep him in check, cause he was just dying to get out.

I knew I couldn't do anything about it though, I mean, I don't even think she knew my name. I was going to have to change that tonight.

"Yeah sure," she said, standing up. "I'll run home and get some clothes, then I'll be back up." Her eyes glanced over to me and I smirked. She scowled at my smirk, which made me smile. Before she turned around I seen the corners of her mouth start to lift up. I was amazed at the bond. She could go from slapping me across the face for Jacob to smiling at me.

A howl split the air, and we all looked at each other. Phasing in seconds, we were all running towards the commotion, and I seen Sam almost lose his footing as Seth Clearwater's voice rang out in our heads.

Poor kid was only what, 14 if that? I almost fell myself as another voice rang out, one that no one ever expected to hear their heads. Ever. It was the voice of Seth's sister, Leah Clearwater. They both phased at the same time, together no doubt. Seeing Seth transform into a gigantic wolf probably caused her to phase. But wow, a girl? As a werewolf? I wasn't sure if it ever happened before. We went about our business there, calming them both and talking to them, explaining what we could until the bonfire. At least it was tonight. The elders were going to freak when they found out a girl phased.

As my mind travelled to Bella and how she was going to be there, I quickly forced myself to think of other things. Jacob glanced at me, hearing my mind thinking of her, but he didn't hear anything more.

_Sam, I should head back, cause, you know... _Thoughts of Bella were starting to circulate my brain and it was getting hard to stop the others from hearing them. Sam got the message instantly.

_Yeah, head back to the rez, we'll all meet you there in a bit. This is going to take a while. _I could hear Leah shouting in the background. What did Jared mean that when she phased back she would be naked, and how dare they think she was going to do it with them even near her. Seth was taking it okay. I watched him chase his tail, hearing his thoughts of happiness at being part of the crew now.

I turned around and started running back towards the rez, and when I was almost to Jacob's house, I transformed back and put my pants on. I figured Bella wouldn't appreciate a naked me like I would her. She might, but not worth the risk. Yet.

As soon as I walked around the front, her truck rumbled into his driveway, spitting and sputtering. She really needed an upgrade.

My eyes followed her as she hopped out of the driver seat, seen me, and looked around for the others. A blush tinted her face, no doubt feeling awkward about being alone with the guy she slapped in the face earlier.

"Oh, hey," she said. Her fingers ran through her hair, and her scent drifted towards me. She smelled fantastic, crisp like an autumn night, with a little hint of sweetness. I guessed apple body wash. Bringing me back down to earth, I realized she was talking to me.

"Are you even listening?" Oops, she sounded a bit ticked off.

"Uh, sorry. What was that?"

She sighed. "I said, I'm sorry for smacking you in the face earlier. But now I'm thinking you might need another one." Her glare made me grin, and a unsure smile crossed her face. "Yeah, definitely do," she decided.

"How about you come help me get stuff for the fire tonight? We need some food for it," as crazy as it was, I actually felt nervous for her answer. Since when did I get nervous about a girls answer? But still, my stomach felt like it was in my chest. What if she didn't want to go with me, did that mean she didn't want to be around me at all? I tried to get rid of those thoughts. Of course she did, first; imprint. She was naturally drawn to me. Second; I was Paul Lahote. No girl didn't want to be around me.

She bit her lip, deciding. "Yeah, sure. Are we taking my truck?"

With my wolf howling and a grin on my face, I replied. "Yeah, we'll be getting a lot of food. You'd be surprised how much just one of us can eat, and there's going to be quite a few people there."

I slipped into the passenger side as she started up the rusty old truck, and we made our way to the small grocery store together.


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked through the store, I headed us straight for the meat section. I stocked up on a couple packs of hot dogs, a couple packs of burgers, and made sure there was enough steak for everyone to have two. I took her to the isle where they kept all the chips, and we just chatted as we made our way through the store. It was easy to talk to her an I liked it.

She picked up a bag of spicy doritos, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "So she likes hot stuff," I smirked. She laughed and threw it in the cart.

"Yep, guilty as charged." I loved seeing that smile on her face.

I leaned in closer, while pushing the cart beside her. "Then you must love me," my voice was right beside her ear, and I made sure to whisper. She shivered from the closeness and the whisper in her ear, smiling. Then she sped up a bit with a cute liittle blush on her face.

"I have some opinions about you," she said and kept walking. I stopped the cart, and stared after her until she realized I wasn't walking beside her anymore. All I got was a raised eyebrow. "Coming?"

"What opinions do you have of me?" _Please don't be bad, please don't be bad, please don't be bad._

She blushed, and hope rose in my chest.

"I, I, uh, you know, you're a nice guy, and I think that you're extremely cocky but, uh, I, ehm, think it's funny and cute and I kind of like being around you and..." her blush was steadily growing more and more prominent. I had a wolfish smirk on my face, and inside my wolf was howling with delight. Damn right she likes being around me. So busy was I with celebrating with my wolf that I almost missed her last part.

I strolled the cart casually up to her, leaning against the handle of it. "Sorry what was that again, didn't get the last part," I whispered in her ear again, letting my breath tickle her throat. I felt her shiver and again almost missed those words as my wolf got scent of her arousal. We wouldn't do anything about that yet though, we had to wait. _Respect her_ I was chanting to my wolf.

"I guess you're pretty attractive," she whispered back.

"I know," I said, and strolled the cart forward, getting a couple more bags of chips and the looked back at her. She seemed completely at a loss, which put that smirk back on my face. That snapped her out of it and she scowled at me, then walked forward and headed to the checkout counter. I quickly grabbed a bunch of pasta salad that I knew would get devoured, and we waited for the person in front of us to finish up.

Even though she was embarrassed earlier, she was fine now, chatting like nothing awkward had happened and it made me glad. I could flirt with her and she would be fine with it. Maybe she was used to it. Maybe that bloodsucker flirted with her like I did. A growl started vibrating through my chest, and my hands started shaking.

I felt like I was about to phase from the thoughts I was having. Bella's eyes were wide, and she knew what might be happening soon.

"Paul, go outside and walk around," her voice calmed me down, but I knew she was right. I was a risk to all the people in here with me like this. I was still shaking and thoughts of him kept passing through my head. Or maybe he didn't flirt with her like that. I walked quickly into the woods, thinking of Jacob and how close they were. No doubt he tried flirting with her.

The moment I phased was the moment I remembered Sam telling me how Bella had broken her hand trying to punch him after he kissed her.

_She is MINE!_ My wolf roared out. I was running through the woods, making sure to stay with in a couple minutes of the market. I needed to be able to go back once I calmed down enough. I thought that I was alone when I phased, which why I was letting my emotions run wild with thoughts of Bella, thoughts of every moment with her, the feeling of imprinting, the anger towards Jacob for thinking that she was his. She was not his, she was mine.

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mi... _

A loud snarl ripped through my mind. I realized someone else was in wolf form.

And that someone was Jacob Black.

***********

_DUN DUN DUNNNN_  
_Not that Paul is scared of him or anything, but ya know ... Gotta keep the suspense. :) Just can't figure out how I want them to play things out yet hmmmmm._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long to update, I've been super busy all summer working, and now I'm in school and there's a huge amount of stuff I always need to do BUT here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about it, butI can't think of what else to do. Maybe some vampires soon. ;) _

I really didn't want to fight Jacob. I mean I did personally and so did my wolf, he needed to learn his lesson for thinking he could act like Bella was his. But I also knew Bella still cared for him as a friend, and I didn't want to upset her. Snarls and howls were echoing through my head as Jacob ran trying to find me. I knew it was going to have to happen right now, so I was making my way to a secluded area in the woods where we could finish this without hurting innocents. An enraged howl rang through the air, and after a couple seconds I felt Sam. Jared and Embry phase to wolves.

I sighed. Figures that this couldn't just stay between Jacob and me. Instantly the three of them started running to catch up. I reached the clearing first and paced around, anxious to just get this over with. I was glad she knew to go to Emily's if she ever needed to find one of us. At least she would be safe there.

Sam, Jared and Embry followed after me, Sam's house being closer than Jacob's. Then Jacob burst through the tree's, snarling and growling and pawing at the ground.

_Jacob, calm down. You know imprinting can't be helped. He can't control it._

_Shut up Sam! _Jacob yelled. _He doesn't deserve her. _

My roar seemed to vibrate the trees themselves. _I am perfect for her! I was literally chosen by the gods to be with her, you have nothing on me, you pathet..._

_If you had gone and imprinted then you would never have even looked her way! I've loved her my entire life and you think you can come between us just because you think you lo..._

He hadn't even gotten the rest of the sentence out of his mouth before I was lunging for his throat. He managed to dodge the attack, but I still slammed into his side, catching his back leg in my mouth and crunching down hard. He may have been bigger but I had my imprint to fight for. Jacob was new to this, and though he was considered a natural fighter, I was better. His yelp made Embry jump forwards, but Jared held him back.

Sam watched us both intently. He knew that it needed to happen, so he would wait to intervene before someone was too seriously injured.

He snapped viciously at my face, trying to grasp onto anything he could get a hold of, and I twisted around, jumping away from him. We both reassessed the situation, within seconds snapping and snarling at each others throats.

_She doesn't deserve to be stuck with you. _Jacob growled out. He snapped at my front paw and caught it, clenching his jaw and I felt my bones snap in that leg. But he left his neck wide open, and I grabbed the back of his throat in my mouth and bit down hard. He howled in pain as he realized his mistake too late. I would come out superior.

_She is MINE!_ My wolf growled victoriously as we pinned him to the ground, making him admit defeat to us. He whimpered as he knelt there, with an occasional growl until he laid his body down in submission. I let go of his neck, snapping in his face once more then howled loudly to the sky.

Bella was all mine.

The group of us walked back to Sam's, phasing before walking into the yard. Bella and Emily both were sitting outside waiting for us to return. Sam looked guilty when he seen them both, no doubt taking off in a hurry with only a howl to let Emily know there was something up. Jacob limped into the yard, eyes downcast and a scowl on his face. He glanced up only to see Bella's eyes trained on me, and a growl ripped through his human chest.

I smirked.

She looked between the two of us, and realization dawned on her face.

"Did you two fight each other?!" She yelled. I sighed, knowing I had been right.

"It was my fault Bella, I interfered with something I had no right too, and attacked him myself." Jacob looked like he tasted something bitter as he said those words, and I wanted to laugh in his face. I couldn't though, my wolf was too intent on staying in Bella's good books. Her eyebrows drew together, questioning what he meant.

He stormed into the house, looking pissed off more than upset. When I reached the deck, my arm was almost healed. Still broken, but in another hour or so it would be finished setting and fixing itself. Bella seen me continuously glancing at it, and I could tell she was about to ask me about it, but Emily stood and asked her to come inside with her. She nodded, then smiled at me and walked through the front door.

Jacob stalked out not five seconds later, with Seth and Leah right behind him. While Jacob left, Seth sat on the steps below me and Leah perched on the railing.

"So what's up his ass?" Leah asked.

"I uh, kind of imprinted... On Bella."

Seths mouth plopped open, and Leah's eyebrows shot upwards.

"But Bella's so timid and quiet! And you're so ... Paul!" Leah said. "You're literally the exact opposite of her!"

"She's not as timid as you think," I told her with a chuckle. "I imprinted when she slapped me in the face, and honestly it kind of hurt. She's small but she's got strength."

The screen door squeaked open, and Bella walked out, taking a seat on the step above me.

"Emily and Sam are just finishing packing up now, then we're going to head down to the beach and go swimming, want to drive with me?" When she asked the question, she had a small blush on her cheeks, and she wouldn't look in my eyes.

"Yeah I'd love to," I replied, a smirk on my face. She smiled and blushed even more as I stared at her.

"Alright, let's go. I want to jump off that cliff."

I almost choked on my own spit. It seemed the more she was around the wolves the more balls she got. I wasn't complaining though. We stood and walked to the truck, Leah and Seth hoping in her car, before we both headed out towards First Beach.

_In this story, I decided that Leah isn't going to be a stingy bitch cause I like Leah and she doesn't need to be so angry and mean. I feel like it would be easier if instead of her and Sam almost being married, they just dated for a couple years then broke up. She moved on, no big deal. Sorry if people don't like that. _


End file.
